


Leaders of Velas

by fkchalice



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkchalice/pseuds/fkchalice





	Leaders of Velas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercutioes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/gifts).



(Here is a [direct link](https://flic.kr/p/S3mP1j) to the image on Flickr, I couldn't figure out how to embed it without it getting a little blurry. Hope you like it, and happy holidays!)


End file.
